The Seto Kaiba Story
by setokaiba22692
Summary: In the beginning, the name was different, but now it is going in a different direction. Yami and Seto go to a bar and find some new friends. Mild fluff in the beginning SetoxYami maybe later. Rating for lots of bad launguage and other stuff. R
1. Starting out

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any characters of this story

The Yami Yugi Story

Yami 5000 year old pharaoh that is trying to find out his past and has friends that never leave his side. Yugi Motuo, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristen Taylor, and Duke Devlin. His arch rival Seto Kaiba tries to beat him every day even though he just does it because he likes Yami. Some nights Yami goes over to his house just to talk and eat some cookies because Kaiba knows he likes cookies he makes tons of them so when he comes over he has some to eat.

One time he went over he didn't get back to Yugi's until 9:00 in the morning and yugi wondered where he had been all night. One of the times Yami went out, Yugi followed to spy on the pharaoh which drove to Yugi's demise that he found out that Yami just went over to Kaiba's to eat cookies and then he saw them go upstairs. Yugi knew he couldn't just bust in and follow them upstairs because Kaiba would just tell his guards to send him outside.

So instead Yugi just asked Yami where he was going when he left to see if he could go with him. Yami said yes he could come but only this time because he usually has some important business to get too. So that time Yugi went with Yami to Kaiba's so he can see what they talk about. When he went there Kaiba had two plates of chocolate cookies ready and asked why Yugi was there. "Yami said that he wanted to come and see what I was doing because i was home at 9:00 in the morning last night and he got worried about what I was doing." So when they are done Yugi says that "he really had nothing to worry about since all he was doing was going over to talk about stuff and eat cookies."

Yami who had been asleep all night went over to Kaiba's right in the morning to talk about plans to meet at KC(Kaiba Corp.) in the morning to talk about Yami getting a job there so he can make some money to pay for the stuff he gets at Yugi's. So they decide that they should go there tommorow morning so Yami can tell Yugi that he is going somewhere in the morning and not to worry about him because he knows that Yami can kick the ass of anyone that ever gets in his way. He also knows that Yami can win any duel he gets into because he dueled with Kaiba against Dartz and he still won after Kaiba got his soul taken away and gotten back by Yami so he can also kick Kaiba's ass at anything including duel monsters. Everything except for computer hacking at least and computer technology.

When tommorow morning came Yami left bright and early so he could meet up with Kaiba in his limo so they can go straight to Kaiba Corp. So when they get there Yami looks at all the jobs that he can go up for and decides that he should take on the job of dueling strategies. So Kaiba let's him take on that job because he can think of many ways that Yami will be better at strategies than the big groups of vacas he already has doing his strategies to beat duelists. So then Kaiba gave Yami his schedule and tells him that he has to wear a certain kind of clothes when he gets enough money to by new clothes and tells him that he will get payed 400,000 yen for each good strategy he makes.

When Yami gets home from work Yugi asks if he got a job and if he did how much he makes. Yami said"I got a job for making strategies and I make 400,000 yen for every strategy I come up with. Even though Yami had a job he still went over to Kaiba's to talk and eat cookies, but since he had a job he had to get home earlier than he usually had too. The next day it was the same as the one before:Yami gets up tells Yugi he is going to work, comes beck from work goes over to Kaiba's to eat cookies and talk and then goto bed. It had been like this for a couple of months and Yami usually made up a strategy every week so he got paid 400,000 yen each week mainly.

So when Yami earned enough money he bought a house and envited yugi, kaiba and their friends to a party so he could pay them back for what they did while he was living with them. Yami said"Do whatever you usually do and dont be shy about eating anything whatever you want I will probably have except for all that expensive stuff that Kaiba would have because i cant buy that stuff and have money left to survive." "I will be walking around and talking with whoeverI want to talk with and have a good time with all of y'all for this is a fun party that is just a thank you for what you did for me whileI didnt have a house."

As they were partying Joey had an idea and it was to play duck duck goose because he was drunk and really never had a brain that functioned correctly they played it with him so he would not get pissed off at them. At first Yami didnt know how to play it so they had to teach him, and they did a good job at it to they taught him that if Joey tagged him he had to kick him in the kittens really hard until he was on the ground crying and saying I am stupid and a dog (Kaiba's idea.) Yami did that to Joey about 5 times until Joey got back to his senses and grabbed Yami's foot and stopped him before he did it again (Kaiba also told him not to kick Joey if he came back to his senses, instead kick Duke until he falls on the ground and falls asleep.)

When it was 12:00 at night they all left and went back to their houses after helping Yami clean up Joey and Duke had to get a ride with Kaiba because they could not walk home because they hurt so much. Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Mai said bye and said that they would invite him over whenever he wanted because he threw such a good party for them. Kaiba also said that tommorow he would bake some cookies for him to come over and talk so Yami said"Yes I will come over and eat cookies and talk with you Kaiba" and they went off to do their business with Yugi leaving last. (Because he was so short everyone kept pushing him to the side.)


	2. kidnapper

Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh, harry potter,my friend's stupid accident or anything else that is in this story.

The Yami Yugi Story-Part 2

When Yami woke up in the morning he automatically heard someone knock on the door as if he knew exactly when he woke up. So he goes and answers it and when he opens it he sees a wierdo in robes and he asks what his name is and he tells him his name is Harry Potter. He just starts talking about all this stupid magic stuff, so Yami just pulls him in and goes straight to the sink and turns the water on puts the drain thingy in and drowns him. He says thank god that is over because that magic stuff was getting on his nerves.

So then he heres another knock on the door opens it and sees it is Kaiba, so he follows him over to his house. When in the house Kaiba brings him out some cookies and then they sit and talk then for some strange reason Kaiba gets a phone call on his cell phone. He answers it and then when he is done he tells me we have to talk about stuff later because he finds out that Dartz is stealing his company again and tells Yami he has to help him go get Dartz again. So they all go and kick Dartz's ass and then they get back to Kaiba's house and have a nice chat about what they had to go threw to beat Dartz.

When Yami gets back home he sees a clear thing sitting in his living room, he goes and looks and to his demise he sees Harry Potter's ghost sitting there eating his chips. When Harry sees him he gets up and almost casts "Avadacadabra" on him but it misses because Yami summons the "Dark Magician" and he counters it with "Dark Magic Attack" and once again Harry dies but this time it wasn't as painfull it was rather weak and cheap. So with Harry gone for the second time Yami goes straight upstairs to sleep.

When Yami gets lunch ready for himself he sits down and reads one of his Japanese manga's. When he opens it, it opens to a page where Seto has a very scary face. He quickly tries to close it and he rips the page and just starts laughing about it. Then out of his surprise someone knocks on the door and who else is it but Tea coming to tell Yami about how friendship will help him in his quest to find out his past. He quickly shuts the door in her face before she starts talking about friendship for the billionth time.

The next morning Yami goes straight to work and went up to Kaiba's floor to tell him he was here. When he goes into his floor he sees that their is a fat dinosaur sitting on his sofa. He quickly looks to see what it is and he finds out that is it none other than the big ugly purple dinosaur Barney. Yami quickly takes his millenium puzzle and says die Barney, so barney starts to sing while he is being killed  
"I hate you, you hate me, let me get killed, with a great big sword and a dynamite or two, dont you wish that you could sue?" So with that Barney dies and Yami sends him to the shadow realm for the monsters to feast on his ugly body.

Then out of the blue the dark magician girl comes and thanks Yami but tells him that he is also a dumbass because when she goes to the shadow realm she will be stuck with him. Then Yugi and Kaiba come in and Kaiba tells him that he wants him to get to work right away because they have to get the place to tip top shape because they will have people come for a yearly inspection. Yugi tells him that he also needs to get straight home when he is done because he needs him to help straighten the place up so they can have a good "Christmas."

Yami however decided to go straight to a hangout out in town called "Help me" with Kaiba, they went there and partied then they went to Kaiba's house and Yami spent the night there. Yugi was wondering if Yami had gotten hurt or just forgot to come so he decides to call Kaiba and asks him "Have you seen Yami around because if you have can you tell him to come straight home to help decorate the christmas tree", Kaiba tells him in pain "No, I haven't seen Yami since work last night" and then Yugi says thank you and hangs up.

When Yami wakes up he goes downstairs and sees Kaiba in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for them( which he really never does because he has his maid make it for him) and comes over and hugs him and thanks him for making him since he really never has breakfast. They both sit in a chair next to eachother and Mokuba comes in and says "Hi" to Yami then says that he is going outside to go talk to Yugi and Kaiba say "No, go talk to Tea or Tristan or even Joey if he doesn't want to talk to the other two." But Mokuba acting like himself goes off and does whatever he wants to do because his brother can't really tell him what to do because he is not his father or mother.

While over at Yugi's house Mokuba tells him that Yami is at his house and has been there since last night, Yugi infuriated goes inside and calls Kaiba and tells him to get Yami's ass over at his house right now or he is going to make Yami into a soup and eat him for dinner tonight. Yami doesn't listen and goes upstairs with Kaiba and they don't come back down until it is lunch time which luckly for them was only 2 hours later. Then when Yami goes downstairs he finds a note on the table and it says" If you ever want to see your boyfriend again Yami-boy then come to my castle and we will duel to see who gets his body."


	3. The RescueDisapointment

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh-wah i wish i did-, or kingdom hearts either.

/blah...blah.../ -Yami mindlinking with Yugi

(blah...blah...) -Yugi mindlinking with Yami

The Yami Yugi Story-Part 3

After reading the letter Yami went around ranting about Pegasus, saying "Why the fuck does he have to kidnap Kaiba, what the fuck did Kaiba do to diserve being kidnapped." "I think he should have kidnapped me instead of fucking kidnapping Kaiba, oh that gay damn bastard i will kill him and then eat him and then i will give his bones to my friend Sora and then he will give them to Cerberus which will then eat his fucking bones and I will be fucking happy and then I will make sure that none of his lackies are alive to do his evil work either." "God damn ass hole, mother fucker, horse fucker, you know what if i get my hands on him he will not be able to say 'What the Fuck' becauseI would have killed the ass hole by then."

Well after Yami was done ranting he decided to start going to Duelist Kingdom where Pegasus has is gay mansion that is also home to his gay fuckers so he doesnt have to go looking for someone to put on the ground and fuck. When Yami went inside he said "Where the fuck is all the shit he has in this place coming from a fucking gay person, all these little sex toys everywhere, I better hurry before he uses these on Kaiba." Yami finally makes his way through all the little traps and mazes Pegasus has in his mansion and goes into a room that is full all his toon monsters that he likes so much Yami also says "If he has all of there toons in here why doesnt he just fuck them to while he is at it." So he finally makes it into the infamous hall of Pegasus pictures lined up and makes it to where Pegasus is at and tells him "Where is Kaiba I swear I will cut your dick off if you dont give him to me right now." "Yami-boy calm down he is right over there and I want to duel you to see who deserves Kaiba and that means forever not just as long as you want him to be with you got that." So Yami excepts his duel and beats him and takes Kaiba back with him.

When Yami goes back to his house Kaiba tells him to meet him at his house at 5:00 this afternoon to talk about something Kaiba has needed to tell him for a long time. So by the time Yami has to go to Kaiba's house Kaiba calls him and tells him, just to make sure he didnt forget about their little get together. While at Kaiba's house Kaiba tells him " I like you but you didnt have to save me like you love me." "Sometimes I like you maybe even love you but that doesn't mean that I want to do it with you it just means that I feel comfortable around you." So when Kaiba told him that Yami went running out of the door and to his house while Kaiba was following him telling him that he didn't mean to hurt his feelings it was just that he didn't want to start a relationship with a guy he wanted one with a girl so he wouldn't be made fun of and called gay by all of his rivals and lackies.

Yami went into his house, locked his door, went to his room and called Yugi in mindlink /Yugi are you ther I need to talk to you about something/ (Yes, I am here but dont you think it is a bit early to be calling me, I have school tomorrow) /Yugi school started 2 hours ago/ (What?) Yugi quickly got up and looked at his clock it said 12:30. (Yami why didnt you tell me that I was asleep and missed school) /I never want to know what you are like if you are cranky when you get woken up/ (Yami you know I would never hurt you unless you did something bad to Tea or any of my friends)

/Whatever, well back to what I called you for, What does it mean when you are gay/ Yugi froze (Gay is when 2 guys like eachother Yami) Yami realized what Kaiba meant /Oh, so if I like you that means that we are gay/ Yugi almost lost his breathe at what Yami said (Yes, that means we are gay, is that all you wanted to ask) /Yes, thank you, bye/ Yami had gotten off before Yugi could say goodbye. Yugi just sat there and thought "Well, I guess since I am already 4 hours late I can stay home today" So he just did whatever he wanted since he didnt go to school today.

Yami quickly goes to sleep after he takes a shower and dreams a weird dream 'Him and Joey are fighting over who owns what cereal, and Kaiba comes with Yugi and they tell them that they had bought the cereal so it belongs to them'Joey says "No they dont" Kaiba says "Shut up you gay fucking mutt, go fuck Tristan or Duke" Yami just leaves them to fighting and walks over to Yugi and says "Why is it that we are always around when they are fighting" Yugi says "They love to torture us with there thoughts" They just laugh and watch as Kaiba kicks Joey in the nuts and Joey falls on the floor crying.

Yami wakes up and looks at his clock which reads 6:00 P.M., he gets up takes a shower, gets dressed and goes to work. When he gets there he see's that his name is already marked in and wonders if he never took it out. He goes to his area and finds that it is empty and all of his stuff is gone and wonders "What the Hell happened to my stuff?" He goes to Kaiba's office and says "What the hell did you do with my stuff?" "I had them send it to another floor so we werent on the same floor." "Why the fuck did you do that, it isnt like I like you or anything." "I know you dont that is why I moved your stuff so you dont start liking me, so go and fuck yourself while you are at it." "I will be glad to comply since it is better than listening to you babble on about your stupid overly-inflated ego." So with that Yami goes to his new room on the fifth floor.


	4. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (I wish, it would be so much better) or anything else in this story, just the story line.

Chapter 4

Yami gets to his office on the fifth floor and gets to work. He works for about one hour then decides he needs to go home to get everything ready for when he invites his friends over. On the way out of Kaiba Corp., Yami runs into his friends and they ask "Yami, are we going to have a party at Mai's, Duke's or Kaiba's house?" Yami replies "We are having it at Kaiba's." Joey says "Ok, be there at 6:00." and leaves.

Yami goes up to Kaiba's office again and tells him "We are having a party at your house tonight." Kaiba tells him "No, Mokuba hasnt made any plans to go to anyone's house, so we have to have it at someone elses house." "I just told them we are having the fucking party at your house so that is where we are having it, no more questions asked." "What makes you think I want the dweeb patrol at my house?" "There is no thinking to be made, we are having the party there and no but's about it." "Get the fuck out, NOW!" "I will when you tell me that you will have the party at your house." "You think I want to submit to that, I would rather jump off a cliff then have the party." Yami goes over to Kaiba and kicks him, then Kaiba punches Yami in the face, and they start getting into a fight.

When the fight subbsided Yami had gotten Kaiba to submit to him and then Yami said "I will let you go with me to a bar to pay you back for having the party at your house." "Whatever, just remember that you will never speak to me again, after you pay me back for the party." "I would be glad too." Yami leaves and Kaiba gets in his limo to get the house ready for the awaiting dweeb party.

When Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Yami, and all the other people get to the party, Mokuba asks "Seto, can I stay at the party too?""No,you have school tomorrow." "But the party will be to loud for me to sleep, please?" Yami comes over and says "Kaiba let him stay up until Joey leaves, it will be quiet then." "Fine, but when the mutt leaves you go straight to bed, Mokuba." "Okay, Seto, and thanks Yami." "It was no problem Mokuba, Kaiba is easy to persuade." Kaiba just walks away after saying "Shut the fuck up, dumbass."

While the others were having a fun time at the party, Kaiba was upstairs having a migrain. Yami goes upstairs when he notices Kaiba is not at the party and checks on him. Yami knocks on the door and Kaiba says "What the fuck do you want? I dont want you in my room, go with the dorks and have the party that you made me let you have." "Will you shut the fuck up with all this attitude shit, it is pissing me off?" "No, you had to make me submit to you so that is all your fault." "If you want we can go to the bar now and then I will be out of your hair forever?" "As long as you dont try to fuck me or make me like you, I will." "Ok, I wont try to fuck you at the bar, now come out so we can go and get this over with." "Fine, lets go."

Yami tells the others that the party is over and they have to leave, so they do. Kaiba gets everything ready and goes back downstairs to tell Yami "Come on, it is time to go." "Ok, coming." They get in Kaiba's Ferrari F430 Spyder and go to the bar they like to go to, called "Chuckles The Dark Lord Piggy" to get the pay back over with.

When Yami and Kaiba get in the bar they go straight to the bar and Yami gets him a beer. Over in another corner of the bar there are two girls talking. One of them is named Amber, Amber was shy around most people but could kick your ass if you did something that she didnt want you to do. The other one was named Atema, Atema was the complete opposite and worse at the same time, she was open to alot of things but if you pissed her off she would kick your ass until you were crying on the ground andasking for forgivenessfor what you did.

Atema asked Amber "Look at them, do you think they are gay, because the tall one looks hot as shit?" "I have no clue, but I like the short one." "Lets go over there and find out if they are gay." "Sure, if they arent, I get the short one and you get the tall one." We go over andAtema asks "What's up, ho's?" Kaiba comes over and asks "Arent you the one that is supposed to be the ho?" "Calm down bitch, dont mess with me." "Right, try this bitch and see if you can handle it." While Atema and Kaiba were getting to know eachother the way that they seemed to know about the most Amber and Yami were just talking like normal people.

Yami asks "So what are you two here for?" "Just going here because we like to get something to drink here, it doesnt cost very much, how about you?" "Well we got into a fight because we were going to have a party at his house and he submitted to me in the end, so he made me promise that this would be the last time we saw eachother." "You two are gay then?" "Well no, not really, we just hung out all the time." "Would you want to go out with me?" "Sure, since I just lost my main job at Kaiba Corp. I need to get someone that will help me make money." "Ok, so I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yes if that is what you want us to be."

Over at the other side of the bar Kaiba and Atema were getting real acquainted. Atema asks "So are you gay since you are hanging around a guy, because I would be really dissapointed if you were?" "Hell no, why would I go out with that midget?" "I am not that much shorter than him." "Yeah, but you are more my type than he would ever be, because he doesnt even think about asking before he plans something." "Really, do you think I could go out with you to see if we would be able to handle eachother?" "Sure, lets just not try and fuck in public, that would be a big blow to my ego."

Yami and Amber walked over to Kaiba and Atema, who were drinking a Pepsi. Amber asks "Atema did you ask or were you too afraid?" "I asked, if you dont mind me saying, ho." "You and the word 'ho' have to go, dont you think, bitch?"Atema just says "You and the word 'bitch' need to go." Kaiba gets in between them and says "Stop fighting, you two fight more than me and Yami did." Yami pulls Amber back and says in a whisper "Stop fighting, she acts just like Kaiba and that is a bad thing." "Alright, I wont fight with her, for a day." Yami hugs Amber and they turn back around to Atema and Kaiba, who apparently were still making up for that little incident. Amber asks "If you two want to fuck do it in a bed, in a room, not in front of us, please?" Atema lets go of Kaiba and snaps at Amber "Shut the fuck up we werent fucking we were hugging." "Whatever, lets just leave and go home, I will see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, ho." "Bye, bitch." Atema and Kaiba go in one direction out of the bar and Amber and Yami go out another direction of the bar.


	5. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else in this story, except for the storyline.

Yami Yugi Story Chapter 5

As Atema and Kaiba walked out of the bar, Atema asked "So...what should we do?"

Kaiba put an arm on her shoulder and replied "Go home and go to sleep."

"Really? You dont want to walk around town?" Atema asked after she kissed his arm.

Kaiba smirked and pulled her into a kiss, pushing his tongue down her throat. Atema moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. When the kiss ended Kaiba was grabbing Atema's ass and licking her chin. Atema smirked and started rubbing Kaiba's slowly hardening erection through his pants. Kaiba moaned and whispered into Atema's ear "Lets continue this tomorrow. I have work to finish."

Atema pouted but started walking beside Kaiba again.

* * *

On the other side of the bar, Yami and Amber were just leaving. When they got to the first corner they looked around to find which way to go. Yami pointed to the left and said "My house is that way. Do you want to go to my house or your house?" 

Amber smiled and replied "I'd like to go to your house. My parents live in another part of the world."

Yami looked down and asked "I didnt bring up any bad memories, did I?"

Amber looked at the sad look on his face and quickly replied "No, i can see my parents anytime i want. I just chose to come here with Atema because we are really good friends."

"Really? You two seemed like you hated eachother back there." Yami said.

Amber laughed and hugged Yami. "Nah...we always act like that. It makes us laugh when people ask us to stop arguing. Hell, she gets mad over a piece of paper. One time when we were in the 7th grade another one of our friends was reading something Atema had printed out and she got spaghetti sauce on it. When Atema say it she got really pissed and started cussing like crazy, but after 3 minutes she was back to her normal 'pissed off' state."

Yami laughed at the whole story. "Yeah, she's a perfect match for Seto. I wonder what they are doing right now?"

Amber smirked. "I bet she's already thinking about fucking him, or letting him fuck her. She told me she thought he was hot as hell when we were sitting at the bar looking at you too."

"I think they'll get along well with eachother because Seto is always thinking about sex. I wonder...do you think about sex alot?" Yami asked, blushing.

Amber looked up and blushed. "I suppose...but not as much as Atema. When i feel horny I think about it, but other than that, no."

"So, if i were to ask you if you wanted to have sex with me later on in this relationship, you would say yes?" Yami asked, still blushing, with a redder shaded of red than his eyes.

"I suppose I could. As long as I know you wont leave me if i dont meet your approval." Amber replied.

"Of course I wont leave you. Now if you start acting like Seto, I will." Yami asked, smirking widely.

Amber laughed and jumped at him, kissing him fiercly.

* * *

Atema and Kaiba got to the corner where the limo was parked and got in. As soon as Kaiba sat down Atema pulled him into a kiss and started stroking his hair. Kaiba pushed her onto her back and smirked at the shocked look on her face. "What? You didnt think I would drag you to the ground?" he asked. 

"No, I knew you would do that. I just thought i could take advantage of you." Atema replied, smiling innocently, though people that knew her would have known that she was nothing but innocent.

Kaiba laughed and layed down on top of Atema and pulled her to his chest, kissing her passionatly. Atema moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer. When she needed to breathe she grapped his ass and started rubbing and sqeezing it. Kaiba automatically stopped and sat up, complaining, "Damnit, you keep provoking me into kissing you and when I kiss you, you stop me when I start to get hard!"

Shejust sit up and hug him. "Aww...did I make you feel bad? I didnt mean it, but I have to breath, you know?"

He sighs and hugs her back. "Nah, I didnt mean to yell at you. I guess its to early to start having sex. Now, if you want to just tell me and Ill let you choose whether or not you want to be on top or bottom." He asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"What would you like me to do, Seto? Give you a blow job? Or let you go all out on the first night?" Atema asked.

He started thinking really hard and finally decided, "I suppose you could give me a blow job, because i dont know if it would be a good idea to go all out in my limo, we might make a mess or break something." He said, smirking and then laughing at what he said.

Atema laughed and then pushed him on his back, starting to unbutton his pants with her teeth. Kaiba moaned and put his hand in her hair, unconsiously thrusting his hips up, wanting more contact. Atema smiled and started to rub his hard erection through his pants as she slowly started to pull them off. When she got them off she threw them to another part of the limo and started to work on taking off his boxers. When they were out of the way she started to stroke and massage his balls, liking the moans coming from Kaiba's mouth as she fastened her pace, knowing that they were getting close to him mansion since the limo seemed to be going slower than it used to be going.With one swift move Atema pulled Kaiba's erection into her mouth and started sucking on it hard and quick. When Kaiba thrusted his hips up into her mouth and started to pull her hair, she knew it was time to take it to the next level. So she pulled more of him into her mouth and started to deep-throat him, causing him to moan loudly. After a good minute or two of humming in the back of her throat, Kaiba stiffened and came hard into Atema's mouth, breathing hard and gasping for air.

Atema swallowed a little but then choked on the rest of it. Kaiba laughed but then started to pat her on her chest to make her cough up the rest of his cum. Atema wiped her mouth off on her shirt sleeve and smiled as Kaiba pulled her into a passion filled kiss. She shoved her tongue down his throat and started to feel around for his tongue, when she found it their tongue's danced in a sensual way, only breaking away when they both needed to gasp for air. When they broke away Kaiba got hispants and boxers and put them back on. Right when they were seated the limo driver came to the door and informed Kaiba, "We have arrived at your mansion, sir."

Kaiba just said "Okay, thanks." And we walked out of the limo and into the mansion.

* * *

After walking about half a mile, Amber and Yami made it to Yami's house. When Yami walked in he called "Yugi, Grandpa, I'm home!" 

Yugi bounced down the stairs and his eyes widened when he saw Amber. He asked Yami "Who's she? Did you meet her at the bar you and Kaiba went too?"

Yami nodded and replied "This is Amber. She is my girlfriend. Dont tell Tea, she might get angry because last week she said she loved me and I just blew her off."

Yugi laughed and asked Amber "So, why are you in Japan? Are you here just to visit or are were you born here?"

"I came here with my friend, Atema, if you want to know about her ask me tomorrow. And I was born here but I moved to America and then Spain and then I came here when I got finished with school because Atema said she wanted to see Japan at least once in her life, and so far she likes it." Amber replied to Yugi.

"Hmm...she sounds pretty nice. Why isnt she with you? You would think she would have followed you here since she is your friend?" Yugi asked after a minute of thinking.

"Well, you see, this is why I wanted you to ask tomorrow. Because she wont be able to stop by here tonight because she will probably be to busy." Amer said, blushing.

"Yami, do you know what happened?" Yugi questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Atema is going out with Kaiba now. She just asked him to be her boyfriend today."

"Oooooooh, now I see what you meant by busy, Amber." Yugi said, laughing.

Amber laughed at that too and replied "Yeah, they both probably like to have sex alot. At least I know thats what Atema thinks about alot."

"Well, I suppose I should let you to go to sleep since its really late." Yugi said.

"Yeah, we need to sleep." Yami replied.

Amber and Yami go upstairs to go to bed, in Yami's room, that is. (No, they are not going to have sex.)

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had school stuff I had to finish and then I got to caught up in summer that I forgot about what I was writing. I hope you liked it, if you didnt dont send me flames. If you liked it please send me a review with info on what I might want to consider doing next, PLZZZZZZZZZZZ.


	6. Morning

Disclaimer: Same as always. Dont own Yugioh (wish I did.)

The Yami Yugi Story Chapter 6

The next morning Atema woke up in an unfamiliar bed. When she looked around, she found nobody in the bed with her, so she got up and decided to look around.

Before going downstairs, she went into an unknown bathroom to brush her teeth. Using an anonymous tooth brush, she put tooth paste on it and started to brush her teeth. Looking around the bathroom, she found a blue towel, blue washcloth, and basically blue everything. After thinking about it, she figured out that she wasnt in an unknown house, she was in Kaiba's house. So, after rinsing out her mouth, she started to walk out of the room and walked right into Mokuba.

Nearly falling backwards, Atema straightened back up and said, "Sorry about that, umm...uhh...well...you?" because she had never met Mokuba before.

Mokuba just looked up and replied, "My name's Mokuba, I'm Seto's little brother. He's downstairs right now, he told me to go upstairs and tell you to get up." smiling as he told the same story over again, besides the parts with the downstairs and the get up.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you Mokuba. I didnt mean to walk into you, I was just about to go downstairs anyways. So, what's Seto doing?"

"It looked like he was making breakfast. It was for one person, so I doubt it's either mine or his, because he barely eats anything at all."

"Yeah, I noticed, just by looking at how thin he was. Im gonna have to get him to eat more, I dont want him to have anorexia."

"Well, we're not gonna get anything done by standing here, lets get down there and see what else he is doing." So, they start walking downstairs.

* * *

When they get to the kitchen, Mokuba walks off looking for something to eat that has sugar in it. Atema walks up to Kaiba and gives him a hug. He looks down at her and wraps his arm around her waist, then kissing her forehead. Then he turned his attention back to the stove. 

After looking around the whole kitchen, Mokuba returned and asked, "Seto, do you know if we have anything that has sugar in it in the house? And why is she leaning against you like that? Why do you have your arm around her waist? And what is her name anyways?"

"No, we don't have anything with sugar in this house. Her name is Atema, she is leaning against me because she loves me and calls me her pillow, and I have my arm around her waist because I love her too."

"Ah, I see...so when did this start?"

Kaiba looked towards Mokuba and replied, "We became boyfriend girlfriend last night. But you dont have to worry about me being in a relationship with Atema getting in the way of our bond as brothers. I could always bre..."

"No, no, I dont want you to break up with Atema. I just wanted to know when it all started just to know. I dont mind you having a personel life at all, you deserve one more than any other person I know."

Looking up at Kaiba, Atema walks out of the room and lets them talk by themselves. She walks into the living room and looks around. She notices there is a plasma screen T.V, surround sound system, and a huge collection of DVDs. Sitting down on one of the many couches in the living room, she turns on the T.V to see what is on. After looking through all of the channels, she decides to just take a nap.

* * *

Atema woke up with the strangest feeling of something on top of her. When she woke up enough to proccess the stuff around her, she fell right off the couch, noticing that something was on top of her. But on the way down, she hit her arm on the coffee table and her head on the hard floor. Rolling around on the floor, she tried to do anything to stop the pain. 

Kaiba groaned at being woken up abruptly, but forgot about it when he noticed that Atema was on the floor, moaning in pain. Getting up fast, he picked her up and laid her down on the couch with her head on his crotch.

Atema automatically put her hand under her head and jerked away at the streak of pain she got. Noticing her moan in pain, Kaiba moved her hand away and started to massage her scalp very softly and methodically. Relaxing against Kaibas' ministrations, Atema started to drift off to sleep again.

Seeing her relax, Kaiba started to stroke her hair and then leaned down to place kisses to her forehead.

Opening her eyes again, she smiled up at Kaiba and brought a hand up to stroke his hair.

Remembering what happened before he left the kitchen, he said, "I noticed you walked away from me when I said that I would break up with you if Mokuba didnt like you. You know I really wouldnt break up with you completely, right? The only thing that would be different would be that you wouldnt be allowed to sleep over here. Thats only because I think Mokuba has to have the best, I can't let him get mad, otherwise, he might leave and he isnt old enough to yet."

"I know, I just felt sad that you would say that while I'm right there next to you. I would only expect that from you if you were away from me."

Smiling down at Atema, Kaiba pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionaitely.

Moaning into the kiss, Atema wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist, and pushed him back against the couch.

Jerking up, Kaiba said, "Atema, we really shouldnt do this on the couch, Mokuba could come walking down anytime now, and then I'll have to clean his mind."

"I didnt mean anything by 'doing it' I just wanted to give you a kiss since you made up with me. It's way too early in the morning to be thinking about sex."

Blushing, Kaiba responded, "Oh, I didnt mean to make you get mad at me, I just thought that, you wanted to because you were pushing me into the couch. So, do you want to eat anything?"

"Sure, I need something in me. It's been a while since I've eaten a good breakfast. I usually skip breakfast becuase I'm to busy doing something else."

Getting up from the couch, Kaiba helped her up from the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he said, "You know, I could get used to this. It's actually quite fun to walk around with someone right next to me that cares about me besides Mokuba."

"Oh, you better get used to it because I dont want this to end. Your to much of an ass to give up on." Smirking, Kaiba slapped her on the ass and then kept her head there, carressing it. Laughing, Atema kissed Kaiba and then walked ahead of him and into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, once again, sorry for the long wait. I've been so fucking busy with school and other shit! I'm taking higher classes so don't flame or kill me! I'm trying to do as good as I did last year, this year, and it's harder this year (for once) because I chose to take honors classes. So there, my excuse for taking forever to update. Oh, and plz, no flamez, only good reviews. And give me some ideas, I kept making up new ideas as I went along with this chapter, so don't blame me if it isn't that good. 


	7. Planning

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Only own Atema and Amber (well, it's half mine, the other half belongs to my friend.) Don't own the song "Ready Steady Go!"

**Chapter 7 - The Seto Kaiba Story**

* * *

The next morning, Amber woke up before Yami did and took a look around his room. She didn't really see anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked like stuff a teenager would have in their room. When she saw a book lying on the ground, she started to wonder what could be in the book. As she opened it, her cell phone started ringing "Ready Steady Go!' by L'arcenciel. She quickly launched herself toward it and anwsered it before it woke Yami up. 

"What the hell do you want calling me this early in the morning, Atema?" she quietly yelled.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up with me and Seto later today to talk. Me and You. Seto and Yami." Atema asked.

"I guess. Where?"

"Outside the bar we went to last night. Make sure you don't get too riled up before we meet. Which means that you shouldn't be having sex." Atema smirked when she said the last part.

"Look who's talking. I'm sure you already had your go with Seto more than once last night."

"How can you ensinuate such a horrible thing?" Atema asked, faking surprise.

"I just know how you are. So that's how I can ensinuate such a thing. Well, I'll talk to you later. Yami looks like he's about to wake up, bye."

"Bye." and they hung up.

Amber quickly got back in the bed and looked over at Yami as he opened his eyes. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. It was nice to have someone that wouldn't lay on top of you while you sleep."

"Nice. I got a call from Atema just a little bit ago and she asked if we wanted to meet her and Seto over by the bar to talk. I told her I didn't mind, but I'll let you decide if you feel like going anywhere today."

"I'll go if you want to go."

"She said that you and Seto will talk and me and her will talk. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess I could talk with Seto for a little bit if you don't mind. I mean, I don't know if you would get jealous because you can never know what Seto will do."

"I'm sure Atema will lay down the law with Seto. She's way more possessive and jealous than me. There are only a few things she'll let him do away from her. So I probably won't have anything to worry about. But don't you go having an affair with Seto just for the heck of pissing me off."

"I won't even think about it. I'm going to make sure that he doesn't try to do anything to make me want too, either." he said as he walked over to Amber and kissed her.

"You better." she smirked at him as he walked over to his dresser to get dressed.

* * *

On the other side of town, Atema was getting dressed very quietly so she didn't wake Seto up. When she was finished putting her shirt on, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into the embrace and looked up to get kissed by Seto. 

"I didn't hear you wake up. I thought you were knocked out from last night." she said, smirking as he ground against her.

"No. I usually end up making my victim get knocked out." he said, licking her ear.

"I'm sure you do. But that shit won't work against me because I'm not weak. Now get dressed because were going to meet up with Yami and Amber later on."

"You weren't going to tell me about this little plan you made?"

"Setooo, I wanna go meet up with Amber and Yami." she purred as she clawed at his chest.

"Your so lucky I like you. Otherwise, you'd be completely fucked."

"I can arrange that later when we come back home." she said as she walked out of his embrace to lay on the bed.

As Seto got dressed, Atema stared at him thinking of what she wanted to do later on tonight for him. Pushing that thought to the side for now, she looked up to find Seto staring at her with a hungry grin. "What did I do, Seto?"

"You were staring at me like you wanted to fuck me. You know you can't do that. I won't let you." Seto replied as he laid down on top of Atema.

"Who says your the boss of me? If I want to top, I can top. There's nothing you can say to stop me." trying to roll them over, but failing miserably.

"I say you can't top me because I'm way to big for you." He started kissing her all over. "The only way you'll be able to get away from me is to admit that you know I'm bigger than you. If you don't, then I guess your going to be stuck here all day."

She started squirming and tried to get out from under him. "Okay, you win. You're bigger than me."

He rolled off of her and laid beside her, pulling her on top of him. "Next time, tell me before you make any plans to meet up with someone. Otherwise, you'll have to worry about me being pissed off even more than I usually am. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll make sure I tell you the next time I want to meet up with Amber." She got off the bed and walked out of the room to the dining room. She looked around for something for breakfast. Deciding that cereal was her best bet, she got some and almost spilled it when she ran into Mokuba.

"Sorry about that, Mokuba. I didn't mean to walk into you." She puts the bowl down and helps Mokuba up.

"No problem. I'm fine. Is Seto up yet?"

"Yeah. I guess he's still upstairs getting ready to come down. I swear, he makes it seem like I'm I guy because he takes so long to get ready." she says just as Seto wraps his arm around her waist.

"Who's the girl?" Seto asks as she start to think of what to say about how to reply.

"Uh...me...uh huh..." Atema replies.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Mokuba, you have to stay here by yourself today, because we're gonna meet up with Yami and Atema's friend. Don't eat too much sugar or I'll have to call the ambulence to take you away." Seto told Mokuba, being serious yet funny.

"Okay, Seto. Listen to Atema and don't go off and have an affair with Yami. I would be pissed if you did because you know I don't like him that much. I never knew what you saw in him. All he looked like was a good fuck, but that's not my decision to make." Mokuba replied and then ran off into the living room to avoid the punishment for what he just said.

"I guess he didn't like Yami that much. I hope he doesn't end up thinking of me as that sort of person because I'm not a good fuck!" Atema tells Seto as she grabs her bowl of cereal off the counter. She puts it on the table and when she's about to sit down, gets pulled into a hug by Seto.

"Mokuba never liked Yami because me and Yami fought a lot.When I told him to stop talking about Yami that way, he just ignored me. That was one of the main reasons why I broke up with Yami in the first place. I really don't plan on having to do the same thing with you, but just so you know, when Mokuba tells me he doesn't like you, then I'll have to break up with you."

"I guess I'll just have to live with the way things are for right now before I even start thinking about getting serious about you." Atema sits down and eats her cereal. When she's finished, she gets up and puts the bowl in the sink and gets ready to go.

* * *

While walking over to the bar, Atema and Seto hadn't said a word since they talked in the kitchen. Finally getting tired of the stalemate, Seto stops and pulls Atema over to a bench. Thanks to being in a hidden alleyway, Seto laid Atema down and kissed her passionately. "I didn't mean to make you depressed and afraid to say anything to me. I just had to tell you what made Mokuba say what he said. That doesn't mean that you'll make him think the same thing. You don't have to get mad at me and shut me out of your life." 

Trying to catch her breathe, Atema replies "I know. I wasn't ready to talk to you because I thought you might snap at me think I was trying to get in between you and Mokuba's relationship as brothers."

Sitting back up, Seto replies "I wouldn't snap at you because I know you wouldn't mean anything to get in the way of me and Mokuba."

"Well, shall we start going again since you had to stop to make up with me." Atema said, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." They got up and started walking again.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long, long wait. But I had lots of stuff in my way before I was able to update. 1) I had lots of projects in my honors classes to do 2) I had to get ready to move and 3) I just recently got out of school for the summer so I might be able to update more often if I get ideas. I already have some ideas for the next chapter, but I'll just have to put it on here. I have another reason why I wasn't able to update, but its personal, and I would rather not say anything about it. So, review and no flamez, plzzz! 


End file.
